


breathe

by demiwooj



Category: NCT
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, and yes i included mark in dream because ot7 forever, but renjun is there for him, dream are at an airport, i love noren, jeno nearly has a panic attack, respect your idols and their space hoes !, there’s a lot of fans, this is really short, who invade their space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiwooj/pseuds/demiwooj
Summary: where renjun comforts jeno while fans are invading their personal space





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off some photos i saw on twitter. istg if i see that happening again especially to one of the dreamies i’ll will slice y’alls neck.

“okay boys, we’re here” their manager said, hopping out of the van with dream following behind him.

“whoa, there’s a lot of people” mark commented.

“it is an airport dork” donghyuck snickered.

“i meant fans”

“how do you know they’re here for us?” jaemin asked.

“well i’d like to think that a group of people with nct lightsticks are here for nct” mark laughed, following his manager who was walking into the premises.

the other 6 followed behind mark, their unofficial leader. jeno’s palms started sweating the moment he saw the big crowd.

he hoped he wouldn’t be swarmed like he’s seen fans swarm idols before. he wasn’t good in those sort of situations.

jeno just hoped that this crowd of fans were respectful. 

he was wrong.

the second they entered the airport and tried to get to where they had to be, the fans were surrounding them. leaving as little space as possible.

their security, of literally 4 guards, tried their best to keep the fans away but it’s difficult when the fans will stop at nothing to touch their idols.

the thought creeped jeno out, he didn’t mind fans who asked for hugs, or to touch his hair or cheeks, or even to hold his hand. but that’s the thing, they ask. he likes when they ask, when they inaudibly tell him that it’s his body and they need consent to touch it.

they made it all the way to the corridor that leads to the rooms where they wait to go outside to their plane. that was when the fans really went crazy.

jeno was trying to squeeze past but he was pushed into the wall. trying to remain calm, his pulse increased and his breathing was very unsteady. 

his eyes prickled with tears and he just wanted to get out of there. he wished the so called fans would just leave him some space.

it isn’t until a hand slips in his, that he finally moves. looking to his right, expecting a fan to be standing there he’s met with his band member renjun.

“hey, i know it’s crazy right now but i’m here” renjun whispered in his ear. putting his other arm around jeno’s waist and pulling jeno closer to his body.

jeno instantly leaned into renjun’s touch, squeezing his hand and resting his head in the crook of renjun’s neck.

jeno had no idea how long he stayed there for but eventually renjun whispered that he can start walking because the fans had finally evacuated after airport security got involved.

jeno walked down the corridor, not letting go of renjun’s hand until they were on the plane.

jeno was sat with donghyuck on his left and chenle on his right.

he sighed, knowing it was going to be a loud trip with those two beside him.

he went to sleep eventually, replaying the scene where he held renjun’s hand.


End file.
